Enlouquecendo
by lilaclynx
Summary: Um fic meio OOC escrito ás pressas para mais uma Tarefa Especial. u.u
1. Chapter 1

De uns tempos para cá, eu tenho ficado mais e mais alterada!

Eu devo ter mudado muito, por que não me lembro de ser assim antes e tal, mas o que importa?

O importante é que agora Sakura já não é a mesma.

Não mesmo! Ela ainda pode usar o mesmo corte de cabelo, apesar das minhas súplicas para que o deixasse crescer, ainda tem os mesmo olhos verdes, e ainda é perdidametne apaixonada pelo infeliz do Shoran.

Ela ainda esta sempre feliz e tem aquele jeitinho doce de falar, pena que a maioria de seus sorrisos igualmente doces já não sejam para mim, ela ainda da pulinhos de excitação quando está feliz e faz birrinhas quando está triste, apesar de eu não ter presenciado muitos nos últimos tempos.

Mas o ponto principal é que ela se recusa a usar as minhas lindas roupas! Só por que agora diz estar demasiado grandinha para isso, onde já se viu?

Roupas que eu mesma costurava com todo o amor e carinho, linha por linha, detalhe por detalhe, cada pequenino botão e minúsculo bordado!

Agora ela só tem tempo para aquele babaca do Shoran, agora só querem ficar juntos com sua estúpida privacidade.

Ele é outro que rejeitou minhas lindas roupas...

Ah, mas ela vai me pagar! Me pagar por me chutar da vida dela de forma tão bruta e boçal!

Estive traçando esse plano ha meses, muito tempo mesmo, cuidei para que não houvessem erros.

Sakura irá se arrepender amargamente de ter partido meu coração...

Meu plano era bem simples, até.

Tudo se resumia a apenas faze-la se arrepender, agora como faze-lo sem ser presa nem nada do tipo?

Tudo começava com ela vindo a minha casa num final de tarde de sexta feira...

Um pouco de bebidas álcoolicas, jogo de cintura e tudo daria certo, afinal Sakura nunca fora forte para bebidas, duvido que isso tenha mudado muita coisa.

Dei inicio ao plano na mesma tarde de sexta feira citada acima... E tudo parecia correr perfeitamente bem.

A recebi com um sorriso falso no rosto, mas ela não reparou, afinal ainda era ingênua, muito, muito ingênua.

Comecei lhe oferecendo um bolo, que havia embebido em uma bebida muito forte que não me recordo agora.

Sakura colocou um pedacinho na boca fez uma careta, com alguns miminhos a fiz engolir tudo, afinal ela não iria me desagradar em minha própria residência, iria?

Quando acabou de comer, estava com uma feição enjoada, e já parecia meio alta.

Orefereci-lhe mais bebida e ela aceitou.

E assim bebeu e bebeu, mais e mais.

Até estar tão bêbada como nunca a vi antes, até mais bêbada que numa festa de Naoko ha uns anos atrás... É, foi bem divertido, ainda tenho fotos...

Eu a levei depois disso para passear por ai, depois de me divertir com as atitudes inusitadas dela, a levei para um motel qualquer de estrada, e a larguei desmaida de sono na cama.

Agora era só preparar um joguinho psicológico para o dia seguinte, com sorte ela não se lembraria de absolutamente nada...

Engraçado como agora começa a me bater um sentimento de pena... mas seria como nos velhos tempos...

Em que Sakura sempre se metia em algumas encrenquinhas e a única a salva-la era eu.

Talvez eu só sentisse saudades dela, talvez eu só a quisesse de novo perto de mim...

Talez não devesse ter realizado minha vingança sobre ela mas sim sobre aqele pequeno lobo maldito que arruinou tudo...

De qualquer forma, agora já foi e tudo o que posso fazer é sentar e assistir ao escândalo que ela irá fazer.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

Não creio que tenha que ter esperado as coisas chegarem _nesse_ ponto para tomar alguma atitude drástica.

Tomoyo há uns tempos já não tem sido a mesma, consigo sentir até uma leve insanidade no olhar violeta dela.

Me olha com raiva e insulta com todas as palavras baixas que conhece o Shoran... Não que ele realmente faça algo para merecer. Diz que só passo meu tempo com ele, claro que passo a maior parte de meu tempo, e é claro que não quero ela filmando meus momentos a sós com Shoran ou nada do gênero..

Ela tem estado estranha desde que ele voltou e começamos a namorar.

Briga comigo por tudo, tudo! Mal temos nos falado e ela não sabe como a companhia dela me faz falta...

Mas não dessa nova Tomoyo enlouquecida, mas sim da minha melhor amiga de infância.

Essa de agora implica com tudo, com meu cabelo, com meus horários...

Chegou a brigar comigo por eu não usar mais aquelas roupas que usava enquanto era criança... Por favor! Eu tenho 26 anos! Não posso mais ficar usando aquelas coisas extremamente rosas e bufadas... Simplesmente não posso!

Por falar em estranho...

Achei bem estranho quando ela me convidou para ir em sua casa, muito estranho na verdade, mas não havia como recusar, não é mesmo?

Então eu fui, receosa mas fui.

Cheguei lá e achei tudo vazio, engoli em seco e suei frio por algum tempo, até ela aparecer com um sorriso bem estranho no rosto.

Eu tive tanto medo aquela hora que quase saí correndo porta afora.

Até teria feito isso, se não tivesse me lembrado de que era uma adulta e que tenho que agir como tal. Isso significa, enfrentar situações difíceis.

Ela me ofereceu bolo, aquele bolo tinha um aspecto repulsivo, muito mas muito repulsivo.

Provei uma garfada, quase gorfei no mesmo instante, era horrível!

No entanto comi o pedaço inteiro, Tomoyo praticamente o enfiou pela minha goela abaixo.

Sentia como se eu tivesse parado e o mundo continuasse girando e girando, estava tonta e nem ouvi o que ela me ofereceu depois, seja o que for, eu aceitei. Depois disso só senti alguns líquidos fortíssimos molharem minha boca e descerem pela minha garganta abaixo, a partir daí não me lembro de mais nada.

Agora estou aqui, semi-nua, numa droga de uma cama suja e barata, com Tomoyo me olhando de um jeito muito estranho.

"Então Sakura, divertiu-se ontem a noite?" ela me perguntou com um tom divertido na voz.

Afinal, o que infernos eu tinha feito na noite anterior? Eu estava com medo, queria a minha casa, queria roupas, queria ir embora dali. E agora.

Olhei assustada pra ela e respondi com a voz mais dura que conseguia simular: "Não muito, onde estão as minhas coisas... Tomy?"

Apelei para o apelido, sei que ela não resiste a ele.

Vi seus olhos desminguarem de leve, quase a vi cedendo.

Deve ter sido só impressão.

"Não sei onde foram parar! Só consegui te trazer para cá assim..."

Ela devia estar de gozação com a minha pessoa. Só podia estar tentando me enlouquecer.

E ficamos nisso por muito tempo, fiquei seriamente com medo de ter me metido em coisas muito maiores do que na festa da Naoko ha uns tempos atrás... ah mas que momento traumatizante aquele!

Por fim nunca fiquei sabendo o que realmente eu fiz ou deixei de fazer, e tive que aguentar os risinhos de Tomoyo...

Acho que vou mesmo interna-la em alguma clínica, não suporto mais vela desse jeito.

Afinal, o que fiz para merecer isso?


End file.
